Morning Cuddles And Tickles
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After going out for her morning jog, Korra returns home to give her sleeping girlfriend some affection and love. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)


Korra jogged through the streets of Republic City. It was a quiet Saturday morning, when she thankfully didn't need to go to work. She was alone with her thoughts as she headed down the long stretch of road around her estate. And her thoughts were that of Asami

Her beautiful girlfriend was currently sleeping at home. Korra hated leaving her, since she loved her so dearly. Yet, she knew all would be fine. After all, she was just out for a morning jog, what was the worst that could happen?

Besides, Asami had been out at a fancy party the night before and she had come home exhausted. She needed the rest and Korra was prepared to show her some great love and affection when she got back to their little place of love.

She turned the corner and came in sight of their apartment building. She said hello to the doorman and headed up the stairs as part of her cooldown routine. Although by the time she got to their floor she was already sweating again.

Why did Asami have to buy them a penthouse? Yes, her girlfriend was rich and spoiled her greatly. But it would have been nice if they are gotten at least a nice house on the ground floor. But Korra wasn't a lazy sort. The stairs gave her that last little bit of exercise for her morning routine.

She unlocked the door and went in. The apartment was vast and wide. Asami had only bought the place to show off to Korra. It was quiet though, quieter than usual. Usually, by now Asami would be up and doing her daily yoga, coffee already brewing.

But to her surprise, Asami wasn't around.

Korra, ever the curious one, looked around, raising her eyebrow in confusion. "'Sami?" There was no voice calling back to her, not even a tired groan.

_Aha. She must still be asleep. She did get in late last night._ Korra smiled. _Might as well go and make her happy._

Entering her bedroom, she did indeed see Asami still in bed, sleeping like the gorgeous angel she was. Her delightful figure was spread across the bed in that lacy pink nightgown and gorgeous lingerie she always liked to wear in bed.

She grinned as she saw her darling of a girlfriend. Sometimes Korra felt she was the luckiest woman in the world. She then slipped off her jogging shoes and stole into the bathroom, quickly washing away the sweat from her jog

Then, she came out still in her training bra and underwear and climbed onto the bed next to her, stretching out along her body. Asami's slender figure just a divine sight to behold. Korra let herself take a few seconds to just gaze and admire her girlfriend's beauty.

But Korra didn't want to just look at her lover. She wanted to talk to her, touch her, be affectionate with her. She then bent down and murmured into her ear in her soft, deep yet gentle voice. "Asami." The woman's name rolled off her tongue so angelically.

A low groan came from the gorgeous woman next to Korra, as Asami shifted under the covers. She rolled over to the one side opposite Korra. Korra found this quite funny. Asami was quite adorable when she was sleepy.

"Psst, hey beautiful," she cooed, tracing a heart on her exposed shoulder with her free finger.

"...mmm...too early, go 'way," was all that Asami murmured in response.

Korra chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "Do you really want me to?" she asked teasingly.

"No... I love you..." Asami whispered, a loving smile forming on her face. Korra loved staring at Asami's face, how her features just came together in that beautiful heart-shaped visage of perfection.

Getting fully under the covers with her lover, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, big strong, buff arms. She was insanely strong, but with these arms, she was great to cuddle, as Asami could attest. She felt Asam snuggle up in her embrace.

Asami turned around in her arms, eyes still bleary with sleep. "Hi," she said, still a little groggy, but with her emerald eyes now looking at Korra. She reached forward and stroked Korra's cheek, using the touch to assure herself that she wasn't dreaming.

Grinning, Korra then kissed her forehead. "Morning, my darling."

Lovingly, Asami snuggled up to her. She purred a little, resting her head on Korra's chest. It was a better pillow than anything. Korra held Asami close, stroking her soft hair. It was moments like this that reminded Korra how she'd made the right choice with her.

Kissing Asami's forehead again, she smiled. "Want me to make the coffee, babe?"

"...if you don't mind."

"Nope. I'll go do that. You could use something to jumpstart your system." She let Asami go, rolling over to get off the bed to get up but then, slender, adoring hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, as the soft body of Asami met her own.

"I'd rather you stay," Asami cooed.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Make your mind up, 'Sami."

Asami suddenly pulled her down so she was on her back. Korra laughed as her normally perky- in-the-morning girlfriend buried her face into her chest. She wrapped herself around her as she climbed on top of her, Asami basically using Korra as her new mattress.

"Damn, you're cuddly this morning!" She said, running her fingers through raven black hair. This was just the cutest thing in the whole world.

Asami just purred, snuggling closer if that were possible. Honestly, if Korra was going to compare Asami to anything right now, it would probably be a little pussy cat, cuddling up with her owner in bed this gentle weekend morning.

Lifting Asami's head upward, Korra then leaned close and then kissed Asami deeply, wrapping her arms around her. Asami gladly kissed back, happily letting her lips and mouth become one with Korra's as they softly kissed on the bed.

Purring more, Asami slowly kissed back, stroking Korra's cheeks as she kissed her. This was the perfect thing to wake up to, being kissed so lovingly by her girlfriend. She sighed, wanting the kisses to never stop coming to her.

Playfully, Korra then gently touched the one spot that she knew would make Asami jump. Her hands reached down and gently squeezed.

Asami did, bursting into giggles with a gasp of cuteness. She broke the kiss and laughed more as she was fully awake.

Korra then grinned evilly. Asami's giggles were like music to her ears... and she wanted to listen to them even more.

"...oh, no. Korra..."

But before Asami could protest any longer, Korra started tickling Asami relentlessly. Her fingers danced along Asami's hips and thighs and just under her breasts. Korra knew where Asami was most ticklish all too well. She grinned as she tortured her lover.

"AAH! No, no, help!"

Korra just tickled harder. She loved the sound of those adorable giggles.

Asami laughed in tears. "This... is horrible!"

"You like it. Admit it," Korra said with a smirk. Korra then flipped them over so Asami was no ow on her back. She loved being in this position with Asami beneath her.

"Hey!"

Without hesitation, Korra then bent down and kissed her girlfriend lovingly, holding her close as she then made out with her.

Asami moaned, wrapping her arms tight around her. Her legs joined her arms and she was soon tightly kissing Korra. Their bodies pressed together as they made out on the bed together.

But their romantic moment was ruined when Naga came running in having heard the commotion. The big Malamute jumped onto the bed and dove forward attacking them both in kisses.

"Naga!" Korra shouted, as the dog licked her.

Asami laughed as the big dog tackled Korra off of her. Well, that was certainly one way to stop the tickling.

Then Naga sat back, wagging her tail.

Korra wiped her face of saliva. "I think Naga wants us to get up." Naga then barked.

Asami sighed. "You're right... but we can get back in bed later." She got up and winked at Korra, before heading to the kitchen.

Stroking Naga's head, Korra smiled. Domestic bliss like this with Asami was all she could have ever wanted from her.

xXx

**Author's note: **It was Guppy's idea to do this little fluffy piece. There is a second smutty section featuring Korra proposing to Asami and them making steamy love, but I wanted this to be purely fluffy. That being said, if anyone does wanna read it, I don't mind expanding on it and making it a chapter 2.

See you next fic!


End file.
